


One Of Those Nights

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deep talk, Dirty Dancing References, Drabble, First Kiss, Late Night Deep Conversations, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak is stuck sleeping over at Jonas's place after a long study session during UNI and he's woken up to the blaring of the 'Dirty Dancing' soundtrack and a crying, unknown of roommate in the kitchen.





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU thing I saw here on Tumblr and I really wanted to write it so here it is.

Isak isn't the type of person who likes to be woken up in the middle of the night - just like every other human being on this planet.

Especially not by the blaring of an old 80's movie soundtrack.

Isak groans as he runs a hand through his hair, feeling that it's slightly knotted, as he sits up from the couch he's borrowing from Jonas, seeing as he crashed after a late study group session a Physics test and the music is filling his ears, causing his head to throb at how loud it is. He knows it can't possibly be Jonas blaring the music, because he's not one for this type of music, so who the _fuck_ could be blaring the Dirty Dancing soundtrack at 4 am?

Isak swings his legs over the edge of the couch, rubbing his eyes as he stands slowly, making his way carefully through the dark room and once he gets to the hallway, he can see the lights on in the small kitchen of the flat and as he moves closer, he squints from the light and the music grows louder and it takes all of Isak's strength to not cover his ears. _How the fuck has this not woken Jonas?_ As Isak swings around the corner into the kitchen, he stops short as he sees someone sitting on the kitchen floor, a beer bottle beside their feet and their phone right next to that, the screen lit up with the soundtrack screen - and, are they _crying_? Isak didn't even guess that Jonas had a roommate, but you learn something new every day. Even if it is 4 am.

Isak steps back, covering himself in the dark shadows of the darkened hallway as 'She's Like The Wind' begins to play and Isak can see the guys shoulders shaking as he raises a hand to wipe tears from his eyes, and Isak doesn't have the heart - not yet, anyway - to step up and tell the poor guy to turn down his music because 1. he's cute and 2. he's obviously upset about something Isak doesn't know about. Isak questions for a minute if he should just go back and flop himself on the couch and drown out the terrible music, but something in his gut is screaming at him to just talk to the guy.

Isak takes a deep breath before stepping back into the light, clearing his throat which causes the guy to jump slightly, and Isak waits a minute as the guy collects himself, turning down his music (but only slightly) and he sniffles, picking up his gaze to meet Isak's but he doesn't make the attempt to stand up from the floor.

"I- sorry. Did I wake you?" The guy says, his voice cracking and the tip of his nose is red and his eyes are bloodshot.

Isak clears his throat again, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I was just... coming in here to tell you to turn down your music. It's 4 am. I think people here would appreciate their sleep if it was peaceful."

The guy chuckles, but it's weak, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just... having one of those nights. Stress, you know? I'm sure you understand, since you were here for a study group."

"Yeah, sure," Isak shrugs, licking his lips, "I didn't even know Jonas had a roommate."

"I'm Even, I only recently moved in with him here. I've had a rough patch and he sorta took me in, I guess."

"I'm Isak. You probably know that already, since I come here a lot."

"You're also in my Biology class," Even chuckles, "you always sit next to Sana."

"You know Sana, too?"

"I'm friends with her brother."

Isak nods, biting the inside of his cheek, "You seem a bit more than stressed."

Even shrugs as the next song starts playing, 'The Time Of My Life', and he sighs, "It's a tough time for me."

Isak feels his heart racing as he walks over next to Even, sliding down to sit down next to him, his knees brought up to his chest, "We can talk about it, maybe? If you want?"

"It's 4 am, Isak. I thought you came in here to ask me to turn down my music so you could sleep," Even scoffs, leaning his chin on his knees as he too brings his up to his chest.

"I have plenty of time. My lecture doesn't start until noon."

Even sighs, looking over at Isak and the deep blue almost locks Isak's eyes on his own but Isak looks away just as he feels heat of a slight blush rise up in his cheeks, "You seriously want to hear about some guys problems while sitting on a kitchen floor?"

"You're not 'some guy'. You're Even," Isak responds, offering a small smile as he nudges his shoulder into Even's and he can see just a hint of a smile appear on his lips.

"I'm your best friends flatmate named Even, that's all I am. Nothing more, kind of useless, you know?"

Isak rolls his eyes, biting back a smile, "If you're a flatmate to Jonas, you have to be pretty useful. Don't be putting yourself down like that. Now, get one with it."

"On with what?"

"Tell me about your problems, I'll be here to support you. Or whatever people do when someone is sad."

And so it begins, Even explaining how rough uni has been for him and struggling to keep up with classes and meds for his bipolar, which takes Isak aback a little but he listens intently, trying his best to listen to every detail and explanation of what bipolar disorder is and how it affects a lot.

"I kind of up and left during a lecture, and didn't come back for almost a week. That's when Jonas let me in to be his flatmate. He knew the possibilities, but he did it anyway. Even though I live with this, it affects those around me so I try and distance myself. A lot."

"That's not good for your emotional and physical well-being, Even," Isak says, his voice quiet, "we all need people. We all need someone to support us."

Even shrugs, "I haven't found that 'someone' yet. I doubt there will be a 'someone' who can support me. For God sake, my ex-girlfriend is just... she tries. She tries to help, but it makes her so controlling because she thinks - or thought - that was the best for me. But it's so suffocating to be watched over."

"I can understand that."

Even scoffs, leaning his head back on the fridge, "Can you _really_ understand that?"

"Maybe not fully, but I can understand what it's like feeling helpless."

"How so?"

"No, this isn't about my problems. I'm trying to comfort you through yours," Isak counters, pointing to Even's chest.

"I'm sure I can keep up, it's 4 am. You're allowed to share secrets too."

Isak sighs, shrugging, "I felt helpless when my dad left my mom. When he left me to take care of her. You know how hard that is, a 15 year old trying to take care of his mom and himself? I tried my best, I really did, but it was like... she wasn't herself anymore. Sometimes, anyway. I would try so hard to make her dinner and sometimes she would thank me and eat it, other times she would yell at me to just... leave. So I did, eventually, when I was old enough. Got shitfaced and met a roommate and that's how I survived high school. And now I'm here, at uni, sitting on a kitchen floor with some guy I barely know and telling him all my deepest, darkest memories."

"You didn't have to tell me, Isak," Even replies, biting his lower lip.

"It doesn't matter, it feels safe to tell you," Isak smiles a bit, leaning back on the fridge, his head turned to Even who's already looking at him.

"Safe?"

Isak nods, "Yeah. In a weird way, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Not for ten minutes."

They both laugh at that, their gazes fixating on the wall out in the hallway as the next song from the queue begins playing, 'Love Is Strange'.

"This song is pretty accurate, you know?" Isak says, breaking the comfortable silence that has been lingering between them. "Love is pretty damn strange."

Even laughs, and his smile is small but genuine, "Yeah, you're right."

A couple more minutes of silence go by as the song plays, and they just sit within close proximity of each other and it feels good. Relaxing. Easy. Isak licks his lips as he glances over at Even, his blue eyes fixated on something else as the next song comes up.

'Hungry Eyes'

Isak swallows a deep breath as the song plays, not breaking his gaze from Even and his oh-so beautiful features. Perfect jawline, golden, slick hair - puffy lips - and fuck Isak is so lost and hungry for whatever Even's touch could bring. His heart skips as Even smiles, turning his head to face Isak and his eyes are wide, open, and inviting and Isak is so mesmerized that he isn't even in full focus when Even is leaning in. It's the ghost feeling of Even's lips against his that makes him snap back into reality but he doesn't pull away. No. 

He lets it happen.

It's soft at first, hesitant but sure. Confident. The light brush of Even's lips against Isak is so exhilarating that he swears he stopped breathing for a solid minute before taking a gasp, leaning in a bit further so their lips are pressed against one another, and Isak allows his eyes to drift shut as his hand finds its way to the silk feeling of Even's hair. It's something so new and exotic that Isak couldn't figure out the scientific terms of what he's feeling. It's just _nice_.

After a few short minutes, Isak opens his eyes again as he pulls away, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he sees Even grinning, his eyes already wide open and just gazing into his. The song is just finishing up as they hear shuffling coming from the other room and they pull back, Isak blushing and shy and Even just completely ecstatic and pleased. 

"You know, I would have yelled at you for blaring your music so loud," Isak tells him as he gets up from the floor, offering down a hand for Even and he takes it, sending shivers down Isak's spine.

"Why didn't you?" Even asks, tilting his head in a questioning manner at Isak. 

"Because you're cute, and you were sad," Isak smiles as Even laughs, picking up his phone from the tiled floor, "but you really need to stop, though, dude. It's 4 am. I need to get sleep."

"It's almost 5 am now. I think you deserve it."

"Coffee tomorrow after my lecture?" Isak asks, leaning against the door frame leading into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Absolutely. KB?"

Isak nods, a grin spreading across his face, "Can't wait."

Isak gets back to sleep that night with butterflies in his stomach and shocks in his lips.


End file.
